


Take Me

by LateStarter58



Series: Everlasting Song: the Tom and Rosie story [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddlesbum, The Night Manager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Episode Six of the Night Manager has been broadcast in the UK, and Tom's arse is ricocheting all around the world. Rosie is having a moment...It's gonna be a long day a long nightI want you to do me rightCome on take me, take me… (Take Me, Paloma Faith)





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, as a response to that scene, and how it might affect someone close to him. Basically, Rosie just started shouting at me. REALLY LOUDLY!

“Darling.” She shifted a little, so the floor light illuminated her on the sofa and he saw her face clearly. The expression alarmed him. “What’s happened, Rosie? Is James-?”

“He’s fine. A tiny sniffle, nothing serious. Normal baby stuff.” Her teeth were gritted. “Snoring right now. He’s stuffed his face today. Loves swede, apparently. Weirdo.”

Tom laughed, but his good humour faded fast when he saw how her face remained solemn. The six thousand miles between them echoed in the silence that followed. What had he done? What was it? “Darling… Something’s wrong.” He played his trump card – the puppy-dog face, the brows raised.

Rosie bristled even as she weakened. Even all the way from bloody Vietnam he still had her in the palm of his hand. Not surprising, she’d been there for over ten years now. “It’s nothing. Just me, being… you know.”

He leaned forward on his bed and she looked into his eyes: so loving, so kind, sparkling with the intelligence she had fallen for all those years ago. “Tell me, Rosie.”

How could she? How could she, a grown woman - a mother, for fuck’s sake! – be so pathetic? The image of what had appeared on her Facebook feed, that still… but it wasn’t that. _It was the reaction._ No it wasn’t…what _was_ it, then? Why had it upset her so much? She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

“Rosie.” His voice was firm, calm. He’d guessed. Luke sent him a daily digest of his press (it was pretty busy currently), but he needed, no, _she needed_ to express it. Tom’s stomach tightened a little; he was so far away from them. He hated that, but this part of the shoot was in places unsuitable for a small baby. They could have come to Vietnam and stayed behind in the city, but Rosie would have been bored rigid. At least, at home, she had the family, her friends and her books.

A tear escaped her lowered eyes and trickled down her cheek. Tom gasped. She was really struggling. But she’d been there when he filmed that scene! She’d known it was coming this week… There had to be more to it. “Rosie, my love, what’s wrong? _Really?_ ”

She took a deep breath, stiffened her back. It was time to woman-up. Unconsciously, she glanced towards the baby monitor, listening for his snuffly breathing. The room was quiet; Tom was waiting, still and patient as ever. She allowed the soft burble of their son’s breath to wash over her. She marshalled the thoughts and feelings that were dancing around in her head, called the meeting to order and made them all sit, hands on the table where she could see them.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. It’s not your fault; I’m being irrational. I’m perfectly fine, ninety per cent of the time. I can separate the roles from the _real_ you, from us, from what we have. I can ignore the puerile comments, the tabloid crap about posh totty and all the leering… And yes, I know, I was IN THE ROOM…” She paused and dared a look at the screen of her MacBook. Tears welled up as she saw his face smiling gently at her, telling her without the need for words just how much he loved her and how desperately he wanted to hold her and kiss her. “Like I said, it isn’t at all rational, but I suppose I was sort of ambushed this morning.” A smile tugged at the corner of her face. “That scene, that…you know… it was the day of… you know, and rather like that time…”

Tom grinned, marvelling how, even though he was so far from their living room, he could see the blush rise up her neck. He wanted to kiss the skin, just where her top ended, to tease the flesh over her collarbone with his teeth and to nuzzle, to breathe in the scent of her neck. He took in a rapid lungful of air and adjusted his joggers. “Rosie.” His voice had dropped an octave. Her eyes snapped to meet his, the distance suddenly unimportant.

“Tom.”

“That time…”

“Yes.” The word was barely more than a breath. In her head, she was back there, in the beautiful house they had rented, on the next hill from ‘Roper Towers’. JA had been asleep, they’d had a tad too much wine with dinner and Tom had looked so unbearably like the beautiful boy she had fallen in love with that she’d grabbed him on the way out of the kitchen.

_“What?”_

_“C’mere, you.” She kissed him, hard and deep. He pressed himself against her, pushing his hips, making her feel the cool of the stucco wall on her back, through her clothes. They paused to breathe. “That scene today…”_

_He growled into her neck. “The one I told you to watch?” He bucked against her, making her moan. “What about it?”_

_She laughed. He was being disingenuous. He’d smiled that smile of his, that ‘I know what you’re thinking’ smile, when he’d sauntered over to her, after Susanne released him and Lizzie. “Your arse, Thomas William. How it looked. How it must look when we…”_

_“Fuck?” The word was accompanied by an extra-hard buck of the hips._

_“Such eloquence. I was going to say, ‘make love’, but then, you always were very crude.” She sighed sadly, shaking her head until he caught her cheek with his hand and crushed his lips against hers. The memory of what she had seen, at his insistence, was still fresh. She hadn’t ever struggled too much with his love scenes, not since they’d got together. She knew it was a job. But seeing the process, and how meticulously every move was planned, how utterly un-sexy it all was had been incredibly cheering. As a result, her heart felt light and she wanted to sing and dance._

_And most of all, she wanted his arse to do that thing. As he thrust into her._

_Her hands slid down his back and under the waist of his jeans. Too loose, darling, she thought. He shuddered at her touch and bit gently on her neck, making her do the same. His hands were inside her clothes too and soon those long fingers were teasing her through her soaking wet knickers. A wave of goose bumps rippled over her and she moaned again._

_“Do you really want this here, like this?” His breath was hot in her ear. She nodded._

_“EXACTLY like this, Jonathan,” she murmured and then gasped as he yanked her underwear down and pressed his fingers into her. Her hands were working on his fly button, then the zip. As she pushed the layers off his backside, she looked over his shoulder, at the mirror on the opposite wall._

_Oh yesssssss_

“That time…, yes…” His eyes were dark as he palmed himself through his clothes. “Then what-?”

She shook her head to clear it, suddenly understanding why her emotions had risen so near to the surface today. She shrugged, feeling more foolish than ever. “I just miss you, that’s all.” Vietnam felt like another planet this strange, disconnected Saturday. “It’s almost James’ birthday, you’re there, I’m here and then… Well, you see, I think I might be-“

“ _ROSIE?!”_

“Yeah. I bought a test. I wasn’t going to tell you, but when we got back from the shops I opened Facebook and saw your arse all over it, and-.”

“Do it!”

She shook her head. “Tomorrow morning, it’ll be more accurate. Will you be free about lunchtime tomorrow? So we can look together?”

He nodded vigorously. Any plans could be shelved, this was rather more important than any jaunt Brie or Jordan might have thought up.

“OK. I’ll ping you before I pee on the stick then.” She smiled, and there was his Rosie again: her beautiful dark eyes glistening with happiness, her lovely face glowing. If she wasn’t, well, she looked bloody fabulous anyway…

“Rosie?”

“Yes, Thomas?”

“You know that my arse is yours, right? Everyone else can look, but…” He winked theatrically and she laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just let myself have a silly moment, that’s all.” She paused, her hand running unconsciously over her belly. “But I’d appreciate it if you’d keep your kit on in Ragnarok. As a personal favour to me. And to your possible future daughter…”

His smile looked wide enough to split his face.


End file.
